


for my wounded soul. wall 2 Kili

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	for my wounded soul. wall 2 Kili

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/403378/403378_original.jpg)

full size http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/403378/403378_original.jpg (I have no idea why the old walls are clickable and the recent ones are not :( )


End file.
